Florece amor
by ladyalucard15
Summary: El amor es como una flor, a la que hay que sembrar, cuidar y regar todos los días. Hay que evitar que se marchite. Florece amor. Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple  Tanimoto/Kenichi


Titulo: Florece amor

-Palabras (Según el Word):1576

Resumen: El amor es como una flor, a la que hay que sembrar, cuidar y regar todos los días. Hay que evitar que se marchite. Florece amor. _Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple (Tanimoto/Kenichi)_

Disclaimer: Kenichi no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tanimoto y solo Tanimoto, ah! Y a u respectivo creador, aunque creo que usted ya lo sabía XD

Notas:Uf! Al fin pude subirlo aquí! Aunque aun me cuesta acostumbrarme, el sistema de amor-yaoi y el de aquí son muy distintos, pero hay lo tienen! Por cierto Lynn Yukie U.T, si estas leyendo esto (y estoy segura de que lo harás), mándame un privado a una de mis cuentas, tu y yo necesitamos hablar ^^.

Advertencia: Esto es YAOI, es decir relación chico con chico. Si no le gusta dele clic al botón de atrás que está arriba y absténgase de comentar algo en contra del género, eso es infantil. Pero si por el contrario te agrada puede seguir leyendo. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque o darme un discurso de porque el yaoi es una asquerosidad y que no es normal, ya conozco ese cuento de memoria y si usted esta en contra ni siquiera hubiese entrado aquí, si esta demasiado ansioso por escribirlo entonces tómese un té de tilo para calmarse, dese la vuelta y no comente nada, que sencillamente no me interesa.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

La tarde bañada en bermellón, los cuervos volando, ardiendo el cielo estaba con su amplio color de fuego.

A esta hora, Shirahama regaba sus plantas.

El agua fluía grácil mente de la regadera que sostenía con sus manos vendadas, lastimadas, pero aun asi lo hacia con cariño. Todo era visto desde un muro por Tanimoto, escondido, con su mirada fija en el moreno, observándole realizar su labor.

En su mirada se podía leer la pregunta que se realizaba al verle: ¿Por qué lo hace?, se pregunta.

Aquella pelea con el Primer Puño de Ragnarok, como le dejo, las cientos de vendas en su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de todo, cada tarde, venia a cuidar las flores en el club de jardinería, sin queja, sin el mas mínimo sonido de dolor…solo una sonrisa.

Shirahama era incomprensible, un ser sin razón y tonto, se decía.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-Dijo una voz mas haya. El rubio dio un respingo al verse descubierto, sin embargo, se quedo en el mismo sitio por unos segundos, dudoso de salir o no.

Finalmente dio un paso fuera, siendo iluminado por el atardecer su cuerpo igualmente lleno de vendajes. Su vista en los ojos terrenal mientras yacía con los brazos cruzados, no pudiéndola mantener fija ante un estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

El moreno hizo un gesto con su cabeza, una señal para que se aproximase, y a regañadientes lo hizo, posicionándose a su lado.

-Bien, primero debes…-Comenzó el de ojos, explicándole, pero Tanimoto estaba concentrado en otras cosas, como el tono de su piel, sus labios que se movían, su cabello marrón, el cual por cierto no podía ver muy bien por las vendas que se cruzaban en todos lados.

Frunció el ceño…Orín, apretó un poco las manos al pensarlo.

Para el rubio, el pelivioleta era alguien interesado en Shirahama, y por lo tanto, alguien que debería considerar como su enemigo. No importaba que aquellos dos se pelearon y salieron seriamente heridos.

Tan solo míralo a el, peleo contra Shirahama, salieron con mas vendas que una momia egipcia y el derrotado, pero ahí estaba, sintiendo amor por esta patética e imbécil criatura. Y le preocupaba que a Odín le pasase lo mismo.

Eso era lo que pensaba el rubio viéndole regar las plantas, lo hacia con tanta devoción y cariño, un tenue rubor adorno sus mejillas, tan leve que podría fácilmente confundirse con el tono de su piel.

-¿Entendiste?-Pregunto virando su rostro hacia el, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Tanimoto asintió por puro orgullo, no queriendo decir que no había prestado atención, pendiente de otras cosas.

-Bien…entonces las traeré-Dijo dándose la vuelta, dejando un rubio confundido, pero con tiempo suficiente para pensar, rodeado del trabajo de Kenichi, había plantas en todos lados, flores de diversos colores, que hacían notar el esmero del otro. Observo todo detalladamente, no había ni una sola planta descuidada, al contrario, todas destilaban el amor con el que habían sido cuidadas, por Kenichi.

Se acerco a un rosal, rozando delicadamente una de sus inmaculadas flores, fascinado por su tersa suavidad.

-Ya regrese-Escucho al moreno, el cual celebraba entre sus manos unos pequeños bulbos.

El moreno le guió a una parte alejada del jardín, oculta entre las enredaderas traviesas, y las amplias flores, en medio de todo, yacia una extensión de tierra limitada por unos pequeños muros.

Kenichi comenzó a explicar nuevamente, señalando con su mano la tierra, a la que agrego un poco de agua, retirando algunas piedras. De cierta forma, aquella tierra le recordó a los ojos de Kenichi, eran de un marrón terrenal y fértil, como si cualquier cosa podría nacer en ellos, ser cuidada y amada.

El se veía reflejado en sus ojos.

Luego de preparar la tierra tomo uno de los bulbos que había puesto en el muro. Se veían tan frágiles, pensó Tanimoto ante lo que se presentaba delante suyo, como si fuese a romperse con el mas mínimo apretón, como si la mas leve brisa pudiera arrebatarle de sus manos.

Se reservo de preguntar que eran, tal vez ya lo había dicho.

Kenichi le vio fijamente por unos segundos, como esperando algo. Tanimoto no sabía que, abrió ligeramente la boca, antes de volverla a cerrar, no habiendo salido ni una palabra.

El moreno formo una sonrisa y susurro algo parecido a un ¨Te lo explicare de nuevo¨, ya formándose que el rubio lo había olvidado o simplemente no le presto atención. Y, de un movimiento, pego su espalda al pecho del rubio, repitiendo la lección y tomando las manos de Tanimoto entre las suyas, moviéndolas entre la regadera, la suave tierra. ¿Así que estaban sembrando algo?

Tanimoto no se quejo mucho ante la posición, podía oler el cabello del otro, tan cercano a el, aspiro disimuladamente, llenando sus sentidos con el aroma de las flores, desde orquídeas hasta lirios, pasando por las rosas y los claveles, todo lo impregnado en su piel, en su cabello, en su ropa, en el.

Al final, tuvo entre sus dedos el suave bulbo, preguntándose si realmente podría cuidar de algo tan pequeño.

-Ya esta-Dijo el moreno, ya habiendo terminado, pero se quedaron juntos, unos momentos. Quería estar un poco mas de tiempo así, tan cerca, tan cálido. Y por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos hizo el movimiento para separarse, nadie dijo nada.

El moreno le miro por encima del hombro, una suave brisa pasaba, moviendo un poco sus cabellos. Nuevamente parecía estar esperando algo de el, no era lo mismo, ya habían terminado.

Mantuvieron la vista fija por unos momentos. El rubio trago saliva con pausa, antes de apartar los ojos, separándose de el lentamente. Kenichi le veía, con un matiz de algo que no supo descifrar, aunque parecía decepciona.

-Debes venir todos los días a cuidarla-Dijo de espaldas al rubio, mientras recogía las cosas que habían utilizado, mientras este le observaba. Asintió sin ganas, y con las mismas, se fue retirando. La gravedad parecía haber aumentado, porque le costaba mover los pies para irse, pero al final lo logro.

¿De que seria aquella semilla? Se pregunto al llegar por la noche a su casa, recordándole tan frágil.

Estuvo preocupado por ello durante unos días al no ver nada.

Y también por aquella mirada que estuvo fija en la suya, ese brillo de espera en sus pupilas, quería creer sobre lo que pudo haber sido, aunque pudo haber sido solo los rayos del sol.

-Ten paciencia-Le dijo divertido Kenichi, pero Tanimoto no era alguien caracterizado por ser paciente, el quería saber que era lo que habían sembrado, quería que brotara de una vez. Pero tenia que ser paciente, le repitió el moreno, y tuvo que resignarse a serlo.

Un día llego, y había un pequeño brote surgiendo de la tierra, estaba que gritaba, pero se controlo. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo, pero ahora podía comprobar que no había hecho nada mal, lo había hecho el solo, bueno, mas o menos.

Kenichi estuvo en todo el proceso, ayudándolo cada vez que venia a cuidar lo que habían sembrado juntos.

Pasaron los días, y desde el tallo surgieron hojas lanceoladas, de color verde vivo e intenso. Cortaba las malas hierbas alrededor, cuidando de que nada tomase sus nutrientes o la dañara.

Fueron días de regado, de cuidado, del cariño de ambos, lo que produjo que a finales de octubre, yaciera floreciente un hermoso tulipán.

Su trabajo estaba hecho, pensó cayendo al suelo, con su espalda apoyada en el pequeño muro. Era un tulipán, pensó, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo alguien a su lado, era Kenichi.

-Lo hicimos…-Dijo el moreno. Tanimoto le vio fijamente por unos segundos, dejando un poco su orgullo de lado y pensando que mas bien debería ser un ¨Lo hice¨. La mayor parte la hizo Kenichi después de todo.

Y es que, Kenichi siempre sonreía sinceramente, nunca actuaba frente a los demás, era tan devoto, ponía todo el esmero en lo que hacia.

El no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí sin el, su vida seguiría siendo una farsa. Y esa flor. Pensó, virando su vista hacia ella, observándola ser mecida por el viento, iluminada por los rayos del atardecer. Ni siquiera hubiera podido brotar sin el.

Kenichi era todo lo que el no podía ser.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir unos dedos entre los suyos.

-Lo hicimos Tanimoto-Repitió, cerca de el, viéndole fijamente. Mantuvo la mirada esta vez, sus ojos contra los suyos, sus dedos entrelazados, sus hombros que chocaban.

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente, las pupilas terrenal mirándole, nuevamente pacientes, y de nuevo no sabia que.

Solo algo sabia. Bajo la mirada un poco, fijándola en su boca. Deseaba besar aquellos labios.

Tanimoto se fue acercado pausadamente, sin prisa, sintió su respiración, sintió su calidez, a solo centímetros.

Se dieron un ultimo vistazo, antes de cerrar los ojos, rompiendo la brecha entre ellos, suave y caliente.

Sus labios yacieron apretados al contrario, y luego fueron moviéndose, rozándose, sintiendo sus respiraciones, en un dulce beso. El rubio tomo al moreno de la cara, elevándola para profundizar mas la unión, mientras este se movía un poco, acercándolos mas si se podía, apretando su mano en la camisa del mas alto.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos, sin apartar sus miradas, no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, sabían perfectamente lo que acababan de hacer. Tanimoto vio al cielo, bañado en bermellón por los calientes rayos del atardecer, abriendo la boca, esta vez, si hablo.

-Oye Shirahama…-

-¿Hm?-

-¿Qué significado tiene el tulipán?-

-…Hm, significa…

...Desde hace tiempo te amo.

Fin

Recuerden que la retroalimentacion es amor, delen click al sexy botoncito de ahy abajo y no me maten de hambre :3.


End file.
